The invention relates to a symbol display element for a vehicle interior.
In a typical vehicle interior, a plurality of illuminated symbol display elements are used to make information about operating states of components mounted in the vehicle optically perceptible for the vehicle occupants. Different operating states of a component can be displayed by means of appropriately different illuminated symbols which can be activated separately in a selective manner. The headlights of a vehicle can for example be switched between “dimmed” and “turned up”, and the appropriate illuminated symbol is activated to show the driver the operating state in a clearly visible manner. However, different symbols cannot be displayed in exactly the same position if no display element is used that can be switched between different symbol representations. Switchable symbol display elements can be realized by means of LCD displays which are however very expensive.
There is a need not satisfied up to now for a symbol display element which can selectively display different symbols separately on the same display surface without having to use an expensive technique such as in LCD displays.